there_will_be_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Iara
The Dreamspeaker Details Symbol: '''A golden circle filled with deepest black '''Homeplane: Alignment: '''Neutral Good '''Portfolio: '''Dreams, prophecy, stars, creation '''Worshippers oracles, pregnant women, dreamers Domains: '''Artifice, Darkness (loss), Good, Void (stars) 'Favored Weapon: '"The Dreamer's Spindle" (lance) '''About History and Relationships In the beginning, there was only the Void. An entity awoke in that blackness and the sheer immense loneliness caused tears to spill from her eyes. These would be the first stars. When she opened her eyes again, the shining pinpricks of light buoyed her spirits and she formed a spinning wheel and a loom from the ether. She turned locks of her multi-hued hair into thread and began to weave the threads of life into existence. She spun and wove for a fortnight, not looking up from her work at what she had actually brought into being. Upon doing so, she noticed the little mistakes that had worked their way into her tapestry. She picked at a dark whorl that had found its place amidst a pleasant blue. While what she had created was beautiful, she was still very lonely. She closed her eyes to prevent the tears from coming and upon opening them, she found a man--nay, a god--standing in front of her. His hair was a tangled mess of ebony, his eyes dark like a sky right before the storm hits, his arms lightly muscled, but strong. He took her into his arms, whispering words of compassion into her ear. They lay with each other the way gods do, and soon a daughter was born. This daughter was Althea. Her mother taught her of the loom and Althea played with a Weave of her own. Again, the god and Iara lay together, but this time the child was a stillborn. Dead of life and any spark of soul. Iara hid this from her lover, burying her son deep in the void. But, as is wont to happen, he found her out and in his rage and madness left her and his daughter to find his own domain. He was to become Raz, Lord of the Vortex. 'Clergy and Temples' Obedience Take a hoop--made of wood, metal, bone, or any other suitable material--and a length of thread, string, yarn, or something similar and create a dreamcatcher. Be precise with each loop and crossover, but don't let yourself fall into the same pattern. Let the warp and weft of it come from your soul. Be sure that the very center remains empty to represent the void that came before Creation. +2 sacred bonus to Will saves 'Paladin Code' Paladins of Iara are serene promoters of honesty and goodness. They strive to wipe out evil, while still understanding that redemption is a possibility. Their tenets include the following adages. *I maintain an aura of calm. Even in the face of great evil, I give nothing away. *I understand that mortality is fallible and that even I may fail at times. *I offer clemency if my opponent can be redeemed. I always leave room for that possibility. *I will always open my arms to those who have experienced loss. *I will take into consideration the consequences of my actions. *I help the weak and helpless, providing shelter and comfort from life's injustices. Category:Pantheon Category:Neutral-aligned Category:Good-aligned Category:Artifice Category:Darkness Category:Good Category:Void